Indomitable Countess
by Morgana Flamel
Summary: Ser forçada a ir para o altar não era um bom prenúncio para o casamento...
1. Introdução

Oi, oi povo! Bem vindos a mais uma adaptação, divirtam-se!

Lembre-se, comentar nunca é demais!

Bjs e boa leitura!

* * *

_Inglaterra, século XIX._

_Hermione possui grandes problemas financeiros, que a levaram diretamente para os braços do enigmático conde de Caldbeck. Não tendo como fugir, a castanha resolveu tirar o maior proveito possível da situação._

_Severus Prince Snape, conde de Caldbeck, sempre escondera as próprias emoções. Mas ao desposar a fogosa e bondosa Hermione, sentiu que as muralhas em torno de seu coração começaram a ruir. Mas uma dúvida paira em seu coração... Ela realmente sentia por ele tudo aquilo que demonstrava ou... era tudo encenação?_

*.*.*.*.*

Adaptação do livro Indomável Condessa (A Perilous Attraction) da autora Patrícia Frances Rowell, da editora Nova Cultura, coleção de Romances – Especial Clássicos Históricos.

Mais um romance de época, voltamos para o século XIX.

E agora com uma Snanger ou SS/HG.

Essa história foi-me recomenda por uma querida amiga e por conta disso dedico à ela essa história. Aninha, espero que goste.

A história está regada de sensualidade, e terá algumas cenas hot pela frente... Por conta disso, terá censura.

Espero que gostem dessa nova adaptação.

Por fim devo lembrar que os personagens de HP não me pertencem (todo mundo sabe quem é a verdadeira dona), sou apenas mais uma fã brincando um pouco com a minha imaginação.

Boa leitura!

_**Morgana Flamel**_


	2. Capítulo I

Oi, oi gente! Enfim iniciamos nossa mais nova fic... Espero que ela proporcione bons momentos.

**Countess of Slytherin: **Espero que goste dessa também flor, aproveite.

**Mary Snape:** Demorou, mas chegou o primeiro capítulo, aproveite.

**Guest:** Obrigada flor pela confiança, espero manter o padrão.

**Julia:** Sim, demorei um pouco para organizar as coisas, mas aqui estou eu. Aproveite.

**Kkatiasantana:** Espero que goste dessa adaptação. Aproveite.

Lembre-se, comentar nunca é demais!

Bjs e uma boa leitura!

* * *

Londres, Inglaterra, Outubro de 1810

― FEZ O QUÊ? ― Hermione Granger inclinou-se sobre a escrivaninha do tio, os punhos cerrados, uma expressão ultrajada no rosto avermelhado.

O homem a sua frente piscou diversas vezes.

— Não precisa gritar. Não sou surdo.

— Quem dera eu fosse! Creio que não ouvi direito.

— Claro que ouviu. Eu disse que aceitei em seu nome o pedido de casamento de lorde Caldbeck.

Hermione se aprumou e encarou o senhor sem conseguir acreditar no que ouvira.

— Mas, tio Walther, por quê? Afora o fato de que não desejo casar com ninguém, mal conheço esse homem! Dancei com ele algumas vezes, nos bailes desta temporada, mas nunca revelou nenhum interesse especial a meu respeito. Nem mesmo ouvi dizer que estava à procura de uma esposa.

— Snape é conhecido por ocultar seus pensamentos, e nunca se sabe o que tem em mente, o homem é um enigma. Mas possui um título de conde e uma enorme fortuna.

— Diria um autômato — replicou a castanha com um sorriso irônico.

A jovem se afastou da escrivaninha do tio com brusquidão, arrancou o chapéu gracioso e o atirou em cima de uma cadeira do outro lado da sala. Os cabelos castanhos caíram-lhe livremente sobre os ombros, e ela passou a mão pelos cachos sedosos numa vã tentativa de arrumá-los.

— Lorde Caldbeck deve ser feito de pedra! Nunca dá uma gargalhada ou mesmo um sorriso, nunca... — ela percorreu a biblioteca de um canto para outro, dando pontapés na barra do vestido de montaria, e voltou à escrivaninha — O que estava pensando, tio? Não tem o direito...

O rosto de Walther Granger tingiu-se de rubro, e ele se defendeu.

— Ao contrário. Como seu tutor, é meu dever falar em seu nome. Será um ótimo enlace. Snape é muito rico e fez uma oferta bastante vantajosa. Eu a aceitei e pronto!

Hermione, que conhecia muito bem o tio, deu mais alguns passos pela sala e voltou-se para fitá-lo outra vez, semicerrando os olhos castanhos.

— Que tipo de oferta?

O senhor pareceu pouco à vontade e enxugou o suor do rosto.

— Ora, Hermione! Precisa entender certas coisas.

— Que coisas? E que oferta? Quero saber de tudo e já! ― Evitando fitá-la, seu tio murmurou:

— Nesses últimos tempos, não tive sorte com os investimentos que fiz...

— Ah! E lorde Caldbeck está oferecendo um acordo generoso. Começo a compreender, mas o senhor precisa entender que não me casarei! Nunca! Dentro de seis meses receberei minha herança e não mais dependerei da sua hospitalidade. Não pode esperar até lá para se livrar de mim?

— Hermione, eu não posso esperar seis dias, quanto mais seis meses.

Ela pareceu ponderar sobre o que ouvira e arregalou os olhos.

— Então, está totalmente falido?

— Não compreendo por que precisa sempre ser tão direta, mas é verdade. De fato, não tenho um tostão. Snape irá acertar todas as minhas dívidas, pagar as hipotecas e me dar dinheiro suficiente para viver na América.

— América! Também é algo que não me atrai, assim como casar com lorde Caldbeck. É claro que, como meu tutor, pode conseguir uma pequena retirada da minha herança para permitir que me estabeleça aqui por mais um semestre, caro tio.

Walther recostou-se na cadeira e cruzou as mãos rechonchudas sobre o estômago protuberante, um olhar de ligeira malícia no rosto.

— O que não compreendeu, Hermione, é que você já não possui herança.

A jovem ficou sem fala por um instante. Depois, com cautela, perguntou:

— Quer dizer que não perdeu apenas a sua fortuna, mas a minha também, jogando na bolsa?

O tio acenou de modo positivo.

— Na bolsa e em outros... investimentos mal sucedidos.

— Mas... como? Deveria ter guardado o meu dinheiro até eu completar 25 anos! Como pôde...

— Acalme-se. Sabe que eu tinha autoridade para investir seus bens.

— Sim, mas não para jogar fora a minha herança!

— Utilizei-a melhor que você, que a empregou com aqueles pirralhos pobres.

— Patife! Tem a cara de pau de ficar aí sentado e me dizer... Vou levá-lo aos tribunais! — exclamou a castanha com a voz embargada pela raiva.

— De nada adiantará. Se pudesse repor o dinheiro, eu não precisaria ir para a América.

Contendo-se para não esbofetear o rosto gordo do tio, tentou se acalmar.

— Não pode me obrigar a casar!

Com um sorriso irônico, Walther levantou-se e deu a volta na escrivaninha.

— Ouça aqui, minha jovem. Snape já assumiu as minhas hipotecas e está preparado para pagar os meus credores. Mas só fará isso se você aceitar desposá-lo.

— O senhor me vendeu!

— Não seja dramática! O conde espera que cumpra o que lhe prometi, e vou ficar em maus lençóis se você não aceitar.

— Deveria ter pensado nisso antes de se meter nessa enrascada.

Walther Granger ergueu as mãos em uma ameaça, mas voltou a baixá-las.

— Deixe-me esclarecer sua situação de modo claro, querida sobrinha. Esta casa já não me pertence. A partir de hoje, você não tem um lar nem dinheiro ou qualquer outra fonte de renda.

A castanha parou de andar de um lado para outro e permaneceu rígida como uma estátua. Por fim, murmurou:

— Isso é um pesadelo! O senhor não pode estar falando sério.

— Estou. E deixe-me dizer outra coisa, Hermione Jane Granger: pouco me importo com o que faça! Sua tia e eu estamos fartos de você, dos seus malditos pirralhos e do seu temperamento difícil e déspota. Já deveria estar casada e cheia de filhos, mas não! Precisa bancar a salvadora de cada órfão e pequeno ladrão que atravessa o seu caminho. Procedendo assim, em breve ficaria na miséria de qualquer jeito, sem precisar da minha ajuda, em meio as suas extravagâncias filantrópicas. — fez uma pausa e tomou fôlego. — É melhor aceitar Snape, senão irá parar na rua como os seus protegidos.

Hermione o encarou por alguns segundos, respirando com dificuldade, a raiva nublando sua visão. Depois agarrou o chapéu da cadeira, virou-se com um farfalhar de saias e deixou a sala, mas não sem antes dar sua palavra final:

― O mundo dá voltas caro tio, tome muito cuidado para que a corda não volte ao seu pescoço, dessa vez poderá não encontrar ninguém para salvá-lo a tempo de se enforcar... E eu só lamentarei uma coisa... Não poder assistir em um lugar privilegiado... ― a porta bate com um estrondo.

Longe das vistas do tio, abandonou o ar de dignidade ultrajada e correu escada acima para o quarto.

Bateu a porta com força, deu volta à chave, atirou o chapéu sobre a cama e voltou a caminhar de um lado para outro, imersa em pensamentos.

"Deus! Isso não pode estar acontecendo!"

A declaração do tio era uma mentira. Sem lar? Aquela casa fora seu refúgio durante grande parte de sua vida. Talvez não fosse muito acolhedora, mas era um teto sob o qual se abrigar. Sem dinheiro? Contava com sua herança para vestir nos meninos dos vários orfanatos que ela auxiliava e comprar lençóis para as camas novas.

Além disso, havia seus cavalos. Poderia vendê-los, mas... E se tio Walther já tivesse feito isso? Ou, pior ainda, e se os tivesse perdido nas cartas? Ela não tinha dúvidas de que grande parte dos investimentos dele eram feitos nas mesas de jogo.

Ante tal pensamento, o ódio voltou a dominá-la. Afastou a barra do vestido com o pé, e quase caiu. Era demais!

Arrancou o casaco com raiva, e a seguir foram as botas que voaram para o outro lado do quarto, enquanto ela se livrava do vestido também, fazendo saltar alguns botões. Parou de andar, tentando acalmar a frustração e mágoa que sentia. Que homem estúpido, ganancioso e ladrão era seu tio!

Reteve a respiração e olhou em volta, procurando por algo com que descarregar a raiva. Seu olhar recaiu sobre os móveis do quarto. Maravilha! Uma almofada de sofá!

O pequeno objeto fofo volteou no ar e foi cair do outro lado do quarto. Homem estúpido! Odiava o tio que a fizera ficar pobre e ser obrigada a casar com um homem frio e quase desconhecido! Hermione fez uma careta de dor ao golpear com o punho fechado uma mesa a um canto, derrubando todos os livros que se encontravam ali e que caíram com estrondo.

Voltou a olhar em torno, em busca de objetos nos quais descarregar seu furor. Winky, sua criada particular, enfiou a cabeça pelo vão da porta e, ao ver o que a ama fazia, tratou de se retirar, assustada. Bem conhecia o gênio difícil da ama que, apesar de muito bondosa, tinha sangue quente e pavio curto.

Porém Hermione já a vira e sentiu o coração se apertar. O que seria de Winky? Pensou, parando com a crise de nervos. De repente percebeu que não era a única vítima da catástrofe econômica que se abatera sobre a casa. Todos os empregados sofreriam com isso. O que podia fazer para prevenir tamanha tragédia?

O medo começou a substituir a raiva e, de maneira automática, a castanha sentou-se perto da janela. Precisava raciocinar. O que devia fazer? Dinheiro era o maior problema. Mesmo se pudesse entregar seus cavalos a tio Walther, os recursos financeiros não seriam eternos para lhe dar a tão desejada independência.

Pelo menos, pensou, qualquer coisa que decidisse fazer a livraria do tio traidor e da tia sempre chorosa. Que alívio! Jamais a tinham querido em sua casa, e o controle de sua fortuna fora o único motivo para que a aceitassem, aos doze anos de idade, como pupila.

Parecia que seu pai não percebera como o irmão era venal. Suspirando, apoiou o queixo nos cotovelos sobre o parapeito da janela. Possuía amigos que a acolheriam em suas casas, porém era uma herdeira sem herança e não desejava dar trabalho a ninguém.

Será que encontraria um emprego? Não. Era uma moça nascida em berço de ouro, e ninguém a aceitaria. A sociedade inglesa era cheia de regras e restrições. Então... o que fazer?

Uma tímida batida na porta anunciou o criado de seu tio.

― Srta. Hermione, esta aí?

Mas ela não estava disposta a receber visitantes.

— Agora não. Não me incomode.

— O conde de Caldbeck se encontra lá embaixo, senhorita, e pede alguns minutos da sua atenção.

Era só o que faltava! O nobre estava ansioso para fechar o acordo e não demorara a aparecer.

— Já falei que não! Diga-lhe que não posso recebê-lo. — a castanha ouviu os passos do criado que se afastava e voltou a se sentar junto à janela. Caldbeck era a última pessoa que ela desejava ver no momento.

"Meu Deus! O que fazer?" Não conseguia raciocinar direito.

De modo relutante, começou a considerar a proposta do lorde. Nada havia de repulsivo em sua aparência, ao contrário. Era alto e elegante, com ombros largos e atraente... se não fosse tão frio.

Entretanto havia muito ela decidira não se casar. Aprendera a não confiar em ninguém, e um marido teria muito poder e controle sobre sua vida.

Desistir da sonhada independência seria difícil, mas ela já fora perdida. Seu dinheiro não existia, e Hermione precisava enfrentar a realidade. Contudo havia um sonho muito bem guardado em seu coração que desejaria concretizar. Sentia falta de uma família feliz desde os doze anos de idade, e gostaria de ter filhos. Mas crianças eram tão vulneráveis!

Suspirou. Se aceitasse o pedido de lorde Caldbeck, o sonho de ser mãe poderia se tornar realidade. Mas... e se algo lhe acontecesse? Se seus filhos ficassem sozinhos no mundo, como acontecera com ela? A ideia trouxe-lhe lágrimas aos olhos.

Precisava pensar. Será que poderia viver com uma pessoa fria como o conde? Suas emoções estavam sempre à flor da pele, e por certo um homem tão reservado como ele não gostaria disso e a obrigaria a ser dócil e submissa. Ela poderia mudar sua natureza? Era pouco provável. Dentro de seis meses, após o casamento, um iria querer arrancar os olhos do outro.

Um sorriso aflorou-lhe aos lábios. Sem dúvida Caldbeck não sabia o que estava fazendo. Que choque quando percebesse o que obtivera casando-se com Hermione Jane Granger! Descobriria que fora um casamento de inconveniência. E seria benfeito! Ora! Imaginar que poderia comprá-la...

Naquele momento, uma batida mais firme fez-se ouvir, e ela relanceou um olhar para a porta do quarto.

— Já avisei que não quero ser incomodada.

— É Snape. Gostaria de trocar algumas palavras com a senhorita.

Por um instante a castanha permaneceu em silêncio, rígida como uma estátua.

"Deus! O homem tivera a audácia de vir até seu quarto! O que responder? Precisava de mais tempo para refletir."

— Não desejo falar com o senhor. Volte amanhã.

Mas assim que proferiu as palavras, percebeu que talvez não estivesse naquela casa no dia seguinte. Já não viveria ali e até podia ouvir o burburinho da mudança. Foi tomada de pânico ante tal perspectiva.

— Creio que seria bom para nós dois, se conversássemos agora.

A voz do outro lado da porta era fria, sem emoção, e não tentava ser persuasiva.

"Como o lorde podia ser tão... insensível em um momento como esse? Será que era feito de gelo?" Hermione afastou os pensamentos e replicou:

— Bom para quem? Está tentando me comprar. Vá embora!

Voltou-se para a janela e fitou a rua. Um segundo depois, a porta se abriu com estrondo.

A castanha levantou-se em um pulo, retendo um grito, enfrentou a nova ameaça. Fitou a figura alta de lorde Caldbeck, que ocupava todo o vão da porta, e, de olhos arregalados, cobriu a boca com a mão.

Com gestos calmos, o nobre ajeitou o paletó de tecido negro e os punhos da camisa branca, enquanto ela permanecia parada, sem fala, o coração acelerado.

Snape encostou a porta que ele arrombara e relanceou um olhar indiferente para a bagunça no quarto, detendo-se nos livros e almofadas espalhados. Voltou-se para a jovem e fez um cumprimento de cabeça.

— Srta. Granger.


	3. Capítulo II

Oi, oi gente! Bora ver como será essa conversa?

**Countess of Slytherin: **Rsrsrs o Morcegão sempre gostou de entradas dramáticas. Estou mentindo?

**Daniela Snape:** Aproveite o capítulo flor.

Lembre-se, comentar nunca é demais!

Bjs e uma boa leitura!

* * *

— Srta. Granger.

Hermione correspondeu ao cumprimento, mas manteve distancia dele. Fitou o rosto impassível onde olhos frios e negros a examinavam sem emoção. O conde não sorria e seus cabelos, que na juventude tinham sido negros como carvão, estavam raiados de branco.

A castanha engoliu em seco, tentando encontrar algo para dizer.

Passos e vozes alarmadas soaram no corredor.

— Srta. Hermione? Está tudo bem?

— O que está acontecendo aqui? — bradou o tio, enfiando a cabeça pela porta — Oh! Caldbeck! Você encontrou minha sobrinha. Avisei que ela não é uma pessoa dócil, mas será que não podia ter entrado sem quebrar a porta do quarto?

Snape relanceou-lhe um olhar frio.

— Penso que a porta é minha propriedade agora, Granger. — Walther enrubesceu.

— Sim, é claro. Muito bem, deixaremos que visite sua noiva em paz. Sem dúvida, o senhor não perde tempo!

O senhor lançou um olhar para o criado que vinha logo atrás, e ambos se retiraram sorrindo de modo disfarçado.

Snape colocou uma cadeira de encontro à porta e virou-se para Hermione que, de repente, deu-se conta de que estava apenas usando a roupa de baixo! Um calor intenso percorreu-lhe o corpo e tingiu seu rosto. Como pudera se esquecer de tal coisa?

Por certo, de costas para a luz que filtrava da janela, lorde Caldbeck devia estar tendo uma bela visão de transparência inesperada. O que pensaria dela?

A castanha tratou de se cobrir com as mãos, mas logo percebeu que era um esforço inútil.

— Não tem importância, srta. Granger.

A voz do conde a fez enrubescer ainda mais, pois ele lera seus pensamentos. Ela daria tudo para saber o que o lorde pensava naquele momento, porém o rosto de pedra continuava impassível, sem demonstrar o menor sentimento, os olhos negros parecendo dois blocos de gelo.

Desejava dar meia-volta e sair correndo, mas o orgulho a impediu. Decidida, resolveu manter a dignidade e ergueu o queixo.

— Muito bem, milorde. O que deseja conversar comigo?

— Quero falar sobre as condições do nosso casamento.

— Pensei que já tivesse resolvido isso com meu tio — replicou com voz ácida — Ambos

fecharam o acordo da venda.

Snape arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— Lamento que encare minha proposta dessa maneira — permaneceu em silêncio, enquanto Hermione passava ao seu lado e ia prostrar-se no outro canto do quarto.

— Como posso encarar isso? Não sei como meu tio achou que eu concordaria com esse... negócio. Temo que tenha gasto dinheiro por nada, meu senhor.

— Verdade?

A passividade do conde a enfurecia. Ele não era como os outros homens que conhecia, refletiu. Limpou a garganta e continuou:

— É óbvio, milorde, que não posso desposá-lo. Mal o conheço.

— Creio que um enlace entre nós não será de todo desagradável.

A castanha estudou a expressão do rosto frio, buscado um leve traço de emoção ou ironia, mas nada encontrou.

— Milorde, isso é loucura! Não dará certo.

— Ao contrário, srta. Granger. Creio que iremos nos dar muito bem.

— Não deve estar falando sério! É impossível que duas pessoas tão diferentes como nós possam combinar.

Ignorando o que a castanha acabou de falar, Snape continua com seu discurso de forma ardilosa.

— Viveremos em harmonia. Cada um de nós tem algo de que o outro necessita.

Hermione ficou intrigada.

— E o que seria?

— Acho que ambos concordamos que a senhorita precisa muito de dinheiro neste momento. Seu tio a deixou em situação bastante desagradável. — o tom de voz tornou-se ligeiramente desdenhoso ao mencionar Walther — Precisa de meios para sobreviver, e isso não me falta.

A castanha sentiu que o sangue abandonava seu rosto, e murmurou:

— Não sou mercenária.

— Concordo, mas está... digamos, desesperada.

Ele esperou com paciência por uma resposta, enquanto Hermione lutava contra as emoções. Sim, era verdade. Sua situação era desesperadora. Entretanto continuava a refutar a imposição de um casamento arranjado com um quase desconhecido. E também não sabia por que ele a desejava como esposa.

Decidiu deixar a raiva se manifestar.

— E o senhor quer se aproveitar da minha situação!

— Só desejo um acordo que beneficie nós dois — argumentou de forma impassível.

— E o que espera ganhar?

— Sua beleza, energia e elegância. A senhorita... aquece meu coração — apesar das palavras gentis, a expressão do rosto continuava distante e fria. — Também admiro sua compaixão pelos menos afortunados. É algo raro hoje em dia. Por outro lado, preciso de alguém que me ajude a dividir as responsabilidades sociais.

Durante anos ela só ouvira palavras de zombaria e desdém a respeito de suas obras de caridade. Atônita, murmurou:

— O senhor... me admira?

— Sim, e estou preparado para ajudá-la. A maioria das minhas propriedades e terras fica em Yorkshire. Inumeráveis crianças vivem abandonadas nessa área, nas minas, moinhos e fundições. O distrito é um enorme campo para as suas obras e o meu auxílio financeiro.

Hermione semicerrou os olhos.

— Sim, ouvi histórias terríveis sobre as crianças das minas e moinhos. Mas, e o meu trabalho aqui em Londres? Acabei de arranjar doadores para o hospital de indigentes, e tento fazer o mesmo com o orfanato de meninos.

— Não faço objeções a viagens ocasionais à capital, embora prefira morar em minhas propriedades. Porém, poderá fazer muito por Londres mesmo vivendo a uma certa distância. Aos poucos contribuirá também com as obras de Yorkshire.

A castanha voltou a olhar pela janela, sem nada ver, enquanto Snape esperava uma resposta com sua característica paciência.

A oferta era tentadora, refletiu ela. O conde tinha condições de ajudá-la de várias maneiras, e isso seria um alívio. Virou-se de modo abrupto.

— Falaria no Parlamento em defesa das leis para as crianças que trabalham?

O moreno pareceu pensar, e ela bateu com o pé no chão, sem esconder a impaciência. Por fim o lorde concordou.

— Sim, de vez em quando, se me der as informações necessárias. Raramente discurso no Parlamento, mas farei isso. Não pretendo me envolver o tempo todo em seus projetos, pois tenho meus próprios negócios.

Hermione voltou a se concentrar na visão da rua. Ele estaria sendo sincero ou queria apenas induzi-la a fazer o que queria? Quanto tempo levaria para perder o interesse pelas causas sociais? Só saberia mais tarde, refletiu. Ainda não entendia o motivo real para o lorde desejar desposá-la. Moças bonitas, educadas e caridosas não faltavam na Inglaterra.

Aquece meu coração... Será que Caldbeck possuía um? Talvez só desejasse uma mulher alta, bem vestida, que fosse um ornamento ao seu lado e que fizesse as obrigações de condessa. Talvez nem exigisse seus direitos na cama, e isso seria um alívio, mas... e os filhos que ela desejava ter?

Ela sentiu o rubor aquecer-lhe o rosto e tratou de continuar voltada para a janela. Sabia que era uma mulher de sangue quente e já percebera que a presença de Snape a perturbava. Precisava tomar uma decisão de cabeça fria, sem permitir que as sensações físicas ditassem suas palavras.

Ora! Só porque o conde tinha ombros largos e pernas bem torneadas, não era motivo para se sentir desse jeito! Então um pensamento a perturbou. Que tristeza viver ao lado de um homem que lhe inspirava tanto desejo e que, provavelmente, nem se importaria com seus sentimentos.

A castanha ansiava por conhecer os segredos que se encerravam em um quarto matrimonial, mas afora alguns beijos concedidos ao acaso, nada conhecia sobre sexo. Porém tinha certeza de que uma mulher podia ser obrigada a pagar por seus erros, se desse um passo em falso, e não desejava se arriscar.

Virou-se e fitou Caldbeck.

— Senhor, agradeço sua oferta, mas vamos falar com franqueza. Não entendi muito bem o que deseja em troca casando-se comigo.

O silêncio se prolongou por tanto tempo que ela achou que não receberia uma resposta. Então Snape disse:

— Desejo a senhorita. Pensou que não iria querê-la em minha cama?

Uma resposta e tanto! Hermione lutou para manter o sangue frio. O conde não poderia ter sido mais direto e franco.

—Tudo bem... Agora ficou claro — ela tentou manter a voz neutra.

A riqueza do nobre em troca de seu corpo, refletiu. Não gostava dessa ideia, entretanto muitos casamentos se baseavam nisso. Caldbeck era realista. Ela teria de se casar com alguém em breve por causa de sua situação financeira e, para ser sincera consigo mesma, o conde não estava pedindo nada que ela não desejasse lhe conceder, porque se sentia muito atraída por ele.

— Muito bem, milorde. Temo que estejamos cometendo uma grande loucura, mas já me decidi. Aceito sua proposta de casamento.


	4. Capítulo III

Oi, oi gente! Bora ver mais um capítulo?

**Countess of Slytherin: **Espero que goste desse capítulo. E esses dois terão muitas outras conversas.

**Daniela Snape:** Prontinho, capítulo postado.

**Mel Itaik:** Aproveite o capítulo flor!

**Kkatia:** Você não viu nada, flor. Aguarda, nosso morcegão tem muito a mostrar ainda.

**Lla:** É o nosso morcegão dando uma demostração de seu poder.

**Mary Snape:** E quando ele não é direto?rsrs É uma característica que amo dele! ^^  
Pode contar com isso flor, momentos calientes a aguardam. o/

Lembre-se, comentar nunca é demais!

Bjs e uma boa leitura!

* * *

Snape demorou muito para replicar, e Hermione temeu que de repente tivesse mudado de ideia sobre o casamento. Mas, por fim, ele murmurou:

— Que alívio...

Ela arregalou os olhos, espantada. Se o nobre se sentira ansioso por sua resposta, não demonstrara nem um pouco. Apontou para a porta ao ouvir do lado de fora o barulho de baús e caixas sendo arrastados.

— Quando quer realizar a cerimônia, milorde? Creio que... não poderei ficar aqui por muito mais tempo.

— O mais depressa possível. Já consegui uma licença especial. Talvez a senhorita precise fazer algumas compras. Tem um vestido branco?

A castanha o encarou com ar apalermado.

— Como?

— Um vestido de noiva. Gostaria de vê-la trajando branco. — fez uma breve pausa e perguntou — Creio que seria apropriado, não?

Com o rosto em fogo, ela respondeu:

— Claro que sim! Como ousa pensar que...

Caldbeck ergueu a mão impedindo que ela continuasse a frase.

— Como a senhorita, eu gosto de ser franco e honesto. E, voltando à pergunta anterior, tem ou não um vestido branco?

— Sim, e quase novo. Para quando quer a cerimônia? Hermione detestava se sentir tão humilde e tímida na frente do conde. Como ele conseguia deixá-la assim, sem mesmo erguer a voz? Era um mistério.

— Hoje à tarde, às quatro horas. Já combinei tudo com o vigário. Se deseja a presença de alguns convidados em especial, dê-me os nomes já, e mandarei meu secretário enviar convites. Inclusive tomei a liberdade de convidar amigos seus para um jantar em minha casa de Londres.

A raiva voltou a possuir a jovem, que pôs as mãos nos quadris.

— Espere um minuto! Tomou a dianteira e convidou amigos meus para um jantar nupcial? Como podia ter tanta certeza de que eu iria aceitar a sua proposta?

Snape fitou-a com seriedade.

— Tinha pouca escolha, Hermione. Você não nasceu para uma vida difícil de privações, e lamentaria se tal acontecesse. Imaginei que gostaria de ter seus amigos perto e se despedir, porque logo retornaremos a Yorkshire.

Dessa vez a castanha percebeu um tom mais ameno na voz do conde. Talvez fosse mais sensível do que ela imaginara. Ante a súbita demonstração de simpatia, sentiu um nó na garganta, é apenas aquiesceu com um gesto.

— Ótimo! Ficará em minha casa, é evidente. Diga a sua criada que faça suas malas, e mandarei meu lacaio transportá-las.

Com os lábios cerrados, voltou a acenar, concordando, enquanto se esforçava para não chorar. Snape tomou-lhe a mão e levou-a aos lábios.

De repente, como se pensasse melhor, puxou-a para si e, sem lhe dar tempo de reagir, beijou-a na boca.

Hermione sentiu a pressão do tórax rijo de encontro aos seios, e do rosto bem escanhoado contra sua face. O calor do beijo a percorreu da cabeça aos pés e, sem pensar, entregou-se ao abraço. Braços fortes a seguravam com força, fazendo-a perceber que o nobre não era de todo despojado de emoção.

As pernas musculosas pressionaram as delicadas da castanha e, quando ela começava a perder a noção de tempo e espaço, Caldbeck a soltou, tocando-a no rosto com dedos leves.

— Não chore. Detestaria uma noiva de olhos vermelhos.

Estava atordoada, não conseguia ter reação alguma, porfim suspirou, enquanto o conde dirigia-se à porta quebrada.

— Virei buscá-las às três e meia da tarde.

*.*.*.*.*

Bem antes do horário estipulado, a noiva sentava-se à penteadeira, usando o vestido branco novo sob uma capa longa. Por sorte a cor a favorecia. Apesar desse tom estar associado às jovens debutantes, Hermione gostava do efeito dramático que criava em contraste com sua tez. Satisfeita com seu reflexo no espelho, tocou o colar de pérolas que fora enviado por lorde Caldbeck havia uma hora. Ele era mesmo muito eficiente.

Ergueu a mão para ajeitar o minúsculo chapéu que Winky colocava sobre a massa de cabelos castanhos, que os raios do sol, entrando pela janela, faziam brilhar como conhaque.

As castanhas não estavam na moda, porém Hermione não desgostava dessa característica, porque combinava com seu estilo. Passou uma leve camada de pó-de-arroz sobre as sardas no nariz. Isso sim a incomodava um pouco, e lembrou-se, pela milésima vez, de sempre usar chapéus de abas largas.

Enquanto a criada procurava por um par de luvas no armário, Hermione teve tempo de refletir sobre a situação. Em menos de vinte e quatro horas passara de jovem rica que ansiava por independência a uma mulher pobre e vulnerável. Em seguida, ficara noiva de um homem que parecia uma estátua de pedra. Ante tais reflexões, estremeceu.

Esposa de lorde Caldbeck! Passaria a noite em sua casa e, prestes a ver sua curiosidade satisfeita a respeito da vida íntima dos casais, sentiu um frio no estômago. Naquela noite estaria na cama de um estranho, a sua mercê, e não fazia a menor ideia da verdadeira natureza dele e de como a trataria.

A castanha considerava-se uma mulher corajosa e audaz, mas mesmo se o conde não tivesse quebrado a porta, seus olhos glaciais eram tão ameaçadores que a enchiam de terror.

Deixou a penteadeira com gestos abruptos e começou a caminhar pelo quarto. Não podia continuar com aquilo! A voz de Winky a distraiu.

— Srta. Hermione? Sente-se, por favor. Preciso colocar suas luvas. Remendei o buraquinho do dedo médio, e nem se percebe. E mais uma mecha de cabelos se desprendeu.

A castanha suspirou e obedeceu, voltou a sentar-se no banquinho da penteadeira e estendendo as mãos. Tentou respirar com tranquilidade, refletindo que as coisas não eram assim tão ruins. Snape era um belo homem, e o beijo que lhe dera... Ficou vermelha como um camarão. Esse tipo de pensamento também não ajudava muito, considerou.

— Está com calor, senhorita? Para mim, este quarto é gelado! — comentou a criada, começado a abanar a patroa com um leque.

— Não! — afastou-lhe a mão. — Estou bem — naquele instante ouviram o rumor de uma carruagem, e Winky correu para a janela.

— Creio que é seu noivo, senhorita. Oh! Que beleza de carruagem! Negra e com cortinas de veludo verde!

Relutando ante a ideia de bisbilhotar pela janela, Hermione cedeu à tentação e olhou por cima do ombro da moça. Na porta da carruagem via-se o brasão com o desenho de um escudo e uma serpente, que identificava a propriedade de lorde Caldbeck. Quando o nobre apeou, o relógio do vestíbulo anunciou que eram três e meia da tarde.

— Bem — disse Winky —, pelo menos ele é pontual.

Sem dúvida que sim, pensou a castanha. O que mais lhe restava ser? Aborrecida, viu que ele erguia a cabeça de repente e a pegava em flagrante olhando pela janela como uma adolescente.

Recuou com um gesto rápido, porém quase de imediato uma batida soou na porta do quarto, e um criado anunciou que o conde de Caldbeck esperava no andar de baixo. Winky afofou a saia da ama e a empurrou para a porta.

— É melhor ir logo, senhorita. Não pode deixar o vigário esperando. Um momento! Deixe-me ajeitar esta mecha de cabelos! Pronto!

Hermione deixou-se conduzir para fora do quarto em direção a um futuro incerto.

*.*.*.*.*

Nenhum convidado esperava dentro da capela silenciosa e sombria, a não ser um cavalheiro elegante, que Snape apresentou como seu amigo Evan Rosier, visconde de Litton, e uma mulher morena e bonita, a irmã do conde, lady Helen Bole. Ambos formavam um belo par, Evan louro e sorridente, Helen com belos cabelos e olhos negros.

Snape tinha uma irmã! A castanha ficou surpresa. Imaginava se só haveria o outro casal ali presente, quando Ginevra entrou correndo na capela e a noiva apressou-se a recebê-la.

— Oh, Ginny! Temi que o meu recado não chegasse a tempo! —abraçou a amiga. — Que bom que veio!

— Não sabe como tive de correr — replicou Ginevra, que era alta e esbelta e sempre parecia estar elétrica — Fiquei sem fôlego! A pluma no seu chapéu é linda! Vai se casar! Não acredito. Não acreditei nem quando recebi o convite para o jantar de lorde Caldbeck hoje à noite! Eu disse a Harry...

Parou de falar e fitou Snape, que a cumprimentou inclinando um pouco a cabeça raiada de fios prateados.

— Como está, senhora?

— Bem, milorde, este é Harry, meu marido.

— Harry Potter, seu criado, senhor — disse o rapaz ao apertar a mão do lorde.

Depois o casal se afastou, e o noivo entregou um ramalhete de rosas brancas e lilases para a castanha, com laços de fita que chegavam até o chão. Seu perfume a envolveu, enquanto o segurava, e agradeceu ao noivo, que a fitava com os misteriosos olhos negros.

O vigário pigarreou, chamando a atenção dos presentes, e pediu que o pequeno grupo se aproximasse. De repente Hermione viu-se ao lado de Snape, e a cerimônia nupcial teve início.

— Caros amigos, aqui estamos para unir este homem e esta mulher pelos sagrados laços do matrimonio...

"Unir! Deus! O que estou fazendo aqui?", bradou o coração da castanha. "Estou me casando com este estranho que até horas atrás..."

— Quem entregará esta mulher a seu esposo?

Fez-se silêncio. Hermione nem mesmo convidara o tio para o casamento, quanto mais para acompanhá-la ao altar, e esperava com fervor que o rosto gordo e satisfeito de Walther, e o da tia, banhado em lágrimas fúteis, fosse a última imagem que levaria dos dois.

Fitou o vigário que a encarava por sobre as lentes grossas, então Harry Potter deu um passo à frente e pegou-a pelo braço.

— Eu, senhor vigário. Harry James Potter.

Colocou a mão da noiva sobre a de lorde Caldbeck, que a segurou com firmeza.

— Se alguém souber de algo que impeça este casamento, que fale agora ou cale-se para sempre.

"Eu sei!", voltou a gritar a castanha em pensamento, enquanto a capela continuava mergulhada no silêncio.

— Severus Prince Snape, aceita esta mulher, Hermione Jane Granger, como sua legítima esposa, para amar e honrar...

"Severus! Seu nome era Severus!"

— Aceito.

— Hermione Jane Granger, aceita este homem...

Era agora ou nunca. Uma vez pronunciadas as palavras, estaria presa para sempre. Pensou em crianças que poderia amar e guiar, seus filhos queridos, e murmurou:

— Aceito.

Será que dissera isso de verdade? Sim, porque o vigário, sorrindo, pediu as alianças. Caldbeck enfiou um aro de ouro no dedo anelar da noiva, e o sacerdote abençoou a união.

A castanha fitou o marido, que inclinou a cabeça e beijou-a depressa. Virou-se e olhou para Ginny, que enxugava os olhos com um lenço de renda. Os homens cumprimentaram Snape, e Helen segurou a mão da noiva.

— Bem-vinda à família.

Família! Marido e filhos. Que Deus me ajude, rezou Hermione para si mesma.


	5. Capítulo IV

Oi, oi gente! Como foram de Páscoa? Muito chocolate? Bora ver mais um capítulo?

**PaolaRavenclaw:** Aproveite o capítulo flor! ^^

**Countess of Slytherin: **O morcegão direto faz toda diferença, não é? A Helen é um capítulo a parte, mas acho que você gostará dela. A primeira noite deles logo, logo chega.

**Mel Itaik:** Obrigada, flor! Espero que goste desse.

**Mary Snape:** Eles estão chegando lá, aguarde. ^^

Lembre-se, comentar nunca é demais!

Bjs e uma boa leitura!

* * *

De novo no mesmo dia, viu-se sentada em frente ao espelho de uma penteadeira, enquanto Winky arrumava seus cabelos. Entretanto era um móvel diferente em um quarto estranho de uma casa desconhecida. Uma mansão que deixara a criada sem fala.

— Que lugar maravilhoso! E pensar que a senhora é a dona! — comentou a aia, que passou a escova pelos cabelos cacheados da ama com muito entusiasmo.

Hermione retirara a capa e exibia o elegante e simples vestido branco de seda. O tecido moldava-lhe os seios com o decote revelador que a tia censurara. O corte acentuava a cintura fina e os quadris bem torneados. Sapatos de cetim completavam a indumentária, e Winky substituíra o chapéu por flores do buque.

— Acho que há uma centena de pessoas lá embaixo — avisou a criada.

Assim parecia, pelo rumor abafado que subia do andar inferior, enquanto carruagens não paravam de chegar. O noivo dissera que convidara apenas alguns amigos, mas não era bem assim.

Ouviu-se uma leve batida na porta, e o conde entrou. Continuava trajando preto, porém mudara as roupas da cerimônia por outras. Fez um cumprimento e perguntou:

— Está pronta? Nossos convidados estão ansiosos por conhecer a nova lady Caldbeck.

A castanha aquiesceu e levantou-se, tremula. Adorava festas, então por que sentia os joelhos bambos? Iria fazer uma entrada triunfal, de braço dado com o marido, e adorava também ser o centro das atenções. Por que nessa noite tinha ímpetos de sair correndo?

Com grande esforço, tratou de sorrir e apoiou a mão no braço de Snape. Ambos deixaram o quarto, desceram a escadaria de mármore com passos lentos e estacaram no primeiro patamar.

As pessoas lá embaixo fizeram silêncio, e todas as cabeças voltaram-se em sua direção. De repente aplausos explodiram por todos os cantos, e Hermione sentiu-se reviver, o sorriso dessa vez muito espontâneo no rosto afogueado. Esses eram seus amigos também. Passeou o olhar pelo mar de rostos e reconheceu muitos deles. Como o noivo conseguira reunir tanta gente em tão pouco tempo? Severus Snape, conde de Caldbeck, era cheio de surpresas!

Foi uma longa noite, porém muito animada. Helen, elegante em um vestido de seda lilás, assumiu os deveres de anfitriã, portanto Hermione só precisou se divertir. Circundada por amigos e pessoas simpáticas, afastou da memória o início desastroso daquele dia. Tratou de esquecer a ansiedade, riu e conversou com todos no jantar e no baile que se seguiu.

Sorriu para pessoas atraentes que havia muito desejava conhecer por causa de suas obras de caridade, e sentiu que seu enlace com Snape em breve daria bons frutos.

O nervosismo voltou a possuí-la quando o marido a conduziu para o centro do salão, a fim de dançarem a primeira valsa. Entretanto revelou-se um dançarino esplendido, e o prazer de voltear com ele no meio dos convidados logo fez a castanha esquecer os temores. Sentia-se protegida pelos braços fortes e as mãos firmes do marido, como se sempre tivessem dançado juntos.

*.*.*.*.*

Mais tarde, embora dançasse com outros cavalheiros também, permaneceu atenta a Snape, que se demonstrava um perfeito anfitrião, conversando com todos, apesar de manter o ar circunspecto e de vez em quando procurar a esposa com o olhar, fazendo-a sentir uma onda de calor pelo corpo e perder o passo na dança.

Severus era outra pessoa em seu próprio lar, pensou ela, diferente do homem que parecia perdido em outros ambientes sociais, sempre muito sério em meio a risos e flertes. Mesmo sua habilidade como dançarino não lhe chamara a atenção naquelas ocasiões. Será que o conde sempre a observara de longe como fazia naquele momento? Ante essa ideia, Hermione estremeceu.

Ali, na sua casa, parecia confiante e tranquilo, socializando com os outros homens que, ela bem sabia, eram os mais poderosos do reino. Devia ser muito influente para ter conseguido reunir tanta gente importante em tão pouco tempo, refletiu.

Será que tudo isso era para exibi-la? A tal pensamento, franziu a testa. Não desejava ser um espólio de guerra!

Mesmo assim, no íntimo sabia que, apesar de ter penetrado em um mundo de luxo e riqueza, o olhar do marido continuava gelado, e ela iria enfrentar problemas.

Por fim, quando já amanhecia, os convidados começaram a se retirar. A castanha e Helen permaneceram à porta se despedindo, mas em breve a cunhada também partiu para a sua residência, e a noiva se viu a sós com Severus, seu marido.

Percebeu que precisava se desculpar por algumas palavras que dissera.

— Milorde, preciso lhe falar. Lamento pelas coisas que falei esta manhã. Quero dizer que, de fato, o senhor me salvou de uma situação terrível. E se não bastasse, foi atencioso e em oferecer uma festa de casamento maravilhosa, pérolas e flores lindas. — tocou o colar com os dedos, ante a testa franzida do noivo — Não precisava ter feito tudo isso. É muito gentil e bondoso. Como conseguiu preparar tudo em tão pouco tempo?

— A maior parte do mérito é de Helen, uma excelente anfitriã. Quanto a mim, já tinha feito alguns planos.

Hermione arregalou os olhos.

— Planos? E nunca falou comigo!

— Sim, talvez devesse ter feito isso, entretanto achei que não me aceitaria caso não tivesse um motivo muito forte.

— E esperou que meu tio chegasse ao fundo do poço! Mas não faz sentido. Se sabia que em breve estaria em uma situação desesperadora, não precisava ter feito um acordo com Walther. Poderia ter me procurado diretamente. Por que deu tantas voltas?

— O acordo com seu tio seria algo seguro. Além disso, se Granger ficasse na Inglaterra, seria sempre um embaraço para você e um aborrecimento para nós dois.

A castanha digeriu a informação em silêncio e depois disse:

— Sugeriu que ele fosse para a América?

— Na verdade, insisti nesse ponto.

A mente de Hermione fervilhava com opiniões desencontradas a respeito do homem com quem se casara.

— Bem... obrigada por isso. Entretanto devo dizer que me sinto ressentida por haver resolvido tudo sobre o meu futuro sem me avisar. E se eu desejasse me casar com outro?

— Teria me dito isso.

— Deveria ter ao menos conversado comigo.

— E conversei... hoje pela manhã. Quer dizer, ontem.

— Sim... bem... você me entendeu.

— Sempre pensei que é preciso planejar com tempo para se realizar um objetivo.

Ela suspirou. Parecia que lorde Caldbeck era um jogador frio e calculista, com a eficiência e a sensibilidade de uma máquina!

De repente sentiu-se muito cansada. As últimas horas tinham sido vividas em um turbilhão de novidades e emoções. De um momento para outro perdera o controle de sua vida, seu lar, dinheiro, sonhos de independência. E, em breve, refletiu, também não seria mais dona de seu corpo. Ante tal pensamento, sentiu o rosto em chamas.

Snape passou a palma da mão em sua face.

— Não fique nervosa, querida. Está exausta, e agora que já casamos, posso lhe dar o tempo que quiser para se acostumar com a ideia de nossa vida juntos. Não a pressionarei para que cumpra sua parte do acordo esta noite. Temos muito que fazer amanhã, e depois quero partir para Yorkshire. Desejo lhe dar as boas-vindas em Wulfdale, minha propriedade.

Um misto de alívio e frustração a invadiu. Parecia que iria permanecer na ignorância dos mistérios da vida marital por mais algum tempo. Porém talvez fosse melhor acostumar-se com a companhia do marido aos poucos. Sorriu e fitou-o.

— É muito atencioso, milorde. Estou, de fato, muito cansada. Entretanto sei manter minha palavra, e se deseja...

— Não, Mione. Embora esteja ansioso para consumar nossa união, esperarei.

Mione? Ansioso? Snape soava frio e distante como se estivesse discutindo um negócio, pensou, abismada.

*.*.*.*.*

Na manhã seguinte, como sempre madrugadora, ela surpreendeu o marido à mesa do café. O conde se ergueu da cadeira e puxou outra para que se sentasse.

— Acordou cedo, Mione. De acordo com minha experiência com as mulheres, elas costumam dormir até o meio-dia.

Que experiência? Questionou-se a castanha. Tentou lembrar-se de algum comentário indiscreto sobre a vida de Snape acerca de possíveis aventuras amorosas, porém nada sabia a esse respeito. Será que ele não tinha nenhuma amante?

— Desculpe, milorde, mas quantos anos tem? — contendo um gesto vago de surpresa, ele ergueu o rosto.

— Tenho trinta e oito. Por quê? — ela enrubesceu.

— Por nada. Só estava pensando que sei muito pouco a seu respeito. Seus cabelos...

Parou de falar, com medo de ter sido indiscreta e mal-educada, mas o conde não pareceu se importar.

— Sim. Os homens da minha família ficam grisalhos bem cedo.

Assim dizendo, retornou a atenção para os ovos com bacon, enquanto Hermione o analisava. "Trinta e oito anos e grisalho, contudo não parecia envelhecido, apesar de leves rugas no canto dos olhos. Como conseguia manter os cabelos alinhados sem as pomadas que os outros cavalheiros costumavam usar?", questionou-se, curiosa.

Ele possuía um belo rosto viril, com nariz anguloso e queixo reto. Os lábios eram firmes e pouco sorriam, mas podiam ser quentes e macios, refletiu, lembrando-se dos beijos.

O marido terminou de comer e disse:

— Gostaria que estivesse presente hoje em uma reunião de negócios sobre o acordo matrimonial.

— Céus! Nem tinha pensado a esse respeito. Por certo meu tio...

— Também não pensou.

Teria ouvido um leve tom sarcástico ou de desprezo na voz de Snape? O conde continuou:

— Agora, você é minha responsabilidade, Mione, e preciso deixá-la amparada no caso de minha morte. Como parte do acordo, gostaria de ficar com a casa que era de seu tio? Por enquanto não podemos saber quem será meu herdeiro no futuro. Precisa ter uma residência só sua.

Um herdeiro! Hermione engoliu uma garfada e quase engasgou. Outro assunto que não fora discutido. Porém voltou o pensamento para a casa de tio Walther. Nunca fora feliz ali.

— Não, obrigada. Detesto aquele lugar — fez uma pausa e concluiu com malícia — Além disso, há uma porta quebrada na casa.

Ele a fitou e arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— É verdade.

— Porém, já que é sua...

— Não. Posso vendê-la e comprar algo que lhe agrade. Irei me encontrar com meu advogado, às duas horas. Até lá, tenho outras coisas para fazer. É bom que se prepare também para o seu dia.

Ergueu-se, caminhou até a porta, virou-se para sua esposa e falou:

— Se quiser fazer compras em Londres, abri uma conta no banco em seu nome. Tenha um bom dia.

Ela o viu sair e ficou pensando que talvez não tivesse feito um mau negócio. Seu casamento podia ser um tanto frio e o marido, sem dúvida, era autoritário, mas possuía também uma série de virtudes.

Por certo Caldbeck a controlava como se fosse uma marionete, e isso a magoava. Sabia que um dia iria explodir e dizer tudo o que pensava. Como o marido reagiria? Talvez nem reagisse.

Pelo menos podia se sentir segura quanto ao futuro, e isso já era alguma coisa.

*.*

Longe de Londres, um cavaleiro solitário, no alto de uma colina em Yorkshire, tentou conter a angústia em vão. A bela paisagem bucólica com sua quietude também não conseguia acalmá-lo. Fustigou o cavalo com irritação. Em breve precisaria agir.


	6. Capítulo V

Oi, oi gente! Calma, não larguei a história. O que acontece, é que no primeiro semestre do ano, as coisas são bem corridas no meu serviço. Mas estou me esforçando para correr com as coisas por aqui. Bora ver mais um capítulo, então?

**Karinepira:** Então, estou abrindo a mesa de apostas. Quero ver os palpites sobre o cavaleiro misterioso. Já está valendo.

**Kkatiasantana:** Fico feliz que goste das minhas adaptações, vou deixar no suspense só mais um pouquinho, ok? Mas logo, logo passa. ^^

**Guest:** É como disse, já abri a mesa de apostas. Vamos ver quem acerta...

**Léla:** Calma, juro que não vai demorar muito. o/

**Mel Itaik:** Aproveite o capítulo flor! ^^

**Mary Snape: **Relaxa, não vai demorar tanto assim, logo, logo chega. Mas estou aceitando palpites sobre o cavaleiro misterioso.

**Raygranger:** Tenho que confessar uma coisa, SS/HG são meu casal favorito.

**Daniela Snape:** Aproveite o capítulo. ^^

Lembre-se, comentar nunca é demais!

Bjs e uma boa leitura!

* * *

Hermione, vestida em tons de esmeralda, era um contraste com a sobriedade da carruagem, e Caldbeck, como sempre impecável em preto, ajudou-a a subir, enquanto ela ainda dava instruções a Winky. A aia acenou, compreendendo, e dirigiu-se ao coche que iria compartilhar com Dobby, o criado particular do conde. Lacaios, vestidos de cinza, tomaram suas posições, e os veículos partiram.

Ansiosa por começar a primeira viagem longa de sua vida, ela sentia o coração acelerado, apesar de se entristecer por deixar Londres, onde vivera sempre, assim como todos os seus amigos. Quando iria ver Ginny de novo? Yorkshire ficava muito distante para visitas ocasionais. Poderiam se passar meses ou anos sem que retornasse à capital.

Como sentiria falta da amiga! As maneiras um tanto eufóricas da ruiva encobriam uma mente astuta e um coração generoso. Fora a confidente da castanha desde que os pais desta haviam falecido. Por sorte Ginny tinha um marido que a adorava, e isso a ajudaria a não sentir tanta falta da amiga.

Com a testa apoiada na janela da carruagem, Hermione via os cenários mudarem por entre as ruas agitadas. Lágrimas teimavam em rolar por seu rosto e, com gesto disfarçado, ela as enxugou com o lenço. Em breve o minúsculo quadrado de renda estava ensopado, e tratou de guardá-lo na bolsa da maneira mais discreta possível.

Com o canto do olho percebeu um movimento ao lado. Voltou-se e viu que o marido lhe oferecia um lenço de linho, bem maior. Aceitou, sem conseguir falar. Assuou o nariz e sentiu a pressão de uma mão forte sobre seu joelho.

Snape permaneceu em silêncio, mas não deixou de segurá-la, até deixarem Londres. Por fim os olhos de Hermione ficaram secos, e ela parou de soluçar.

Então o marido começou a apontar lugares interessantes, chamando-lhe a atenção para as cores luxuriantes do outono e a beleza do campo.

— Até agora as estradas estão boas, mas temo que piorem à medida que avançarmos para o norte. O verão foi muito seco, assim como o outono está sendo. As raízes das plantas devem estar duras como pedras.

— Quanto tempo levará a viagem? — Caldbeck recostou-se no assento.

— Se tudo correr bem, quatro dias. Caso contrário, mais um. Se desejar, poderemos passar um tempo descansando perto do Peak District. É muito agradável nesta época do ano.

A castanha sorriu consigo mesma. O marido não era dado a arroubos de entusiasmo, e o máximo que o ouvira dizer como elogio era "bonito". Comentou:

— Parece apreciar paisagens — ele pensou um instante.

— É verdade.

— Wulfdale é um lugar bonito?

— Acho que sim.

— Fale-me a respeito.

— A casa é muito antiga e foi ampliada diversas vezes. Suas fundações datam do século doze, e não passava de uma torre. Em seguida, uma ala foi acrescentada. A parte Tudor é um verdadeiro labirinto, porém as reformas mais recentes são bonitas. A fachada georgiana foi terminada em 1750, e é impressionante. Creio que gostará.

— E existem jardins?

— Sim, vários.

Hermione pressentiu um certo entusiasmo na voz do marido, mas não teve certeza.

— Temos um em torno da propriedade e um roseiral, porém meu preferido é o de plantas silvestres e o bosque. O outono é a melhor época para apreciá-los.

De repente, a castanha percebeu que ele ansiava por fazer com que se interessasse pelo seu lar. Bem, depois de obriga-la ao casamento, era o mínimo que poderia fazer, pensou.

— Tenho certeza de que gostarei muito — sorriu — Diga-me, Wulfdale tem um fantasma?

— O quê?

— Sim. Uma casa tão antiga deve, pelo menos, ter um fantasma.

Ele pareceu pensar.

— Bem, nada demais além da Dama Cinzenta. É vista com frequência.

Hermione, que adorava histórias de fantasmas, bateu palmas, entusiasmada.

— Que beleza! Como foi mesmo que a descreveu?

— A Dama Cinzenta. Ela sempre desliza pelos corredores sem dizer uma só palavra.

— E como...

— ...Foi que morreu? — ela aquiesceu.

— Desagradou ao marido, o primeiro conde da linhagem — Hermione sentiu um frio no estômago, porém, de repente, uma ideia cruzou sua mente.

— Está brincando comigo?

Os olhos negros de Caldbeck permaneceram distantes.

— Quem? Eu?

A castanha concluiu que aos poucos estava conhecendo melhor o marido. Começava a se familiarizar com o aroma sutil que anunciava a sua presença, uma mistura de fumo e perfume amadeirado. Naquele momento, ele continuava distante como sempre, as pernas cruzadas no assento em frente.

Como previra, as estradas estavam se tornando mais acidentadas.

Hermione dormira sozinha em pousadas durante os cinco dias da viagem e continuava ansiosa para saber o que acontecia no leito de um casal. Estava exausta, com dores por todo o corpo, e sentia-se disposta a não proceder como uma dama, e estirar as pernas sobre o assento da frente, como Snape fazia.

Ele pareceu ler seus pensamentos, então estendeu a mão e disse:

— Venha cá, Mione.

Espantada, ela o encarou. Por certo, não escolhera um momento como aquele para tentar namorar! Mas, um segundo depois, viu-se deitada sobre o colo do marido, recostada no peito rijo, os pés apoiados no assento.

— Sente-se melhor?

Ela olhou para cima, envergonhada, e descobriu um par de olhos penetrantes que a observavam. Sentiu falta de ar e um tremor percorreu-lhe o corpo de maneira agradável. Sem afastar o olhar, Caldbeck desatou-lhe os laços do chapéu, e os cachos castanhos caíram, livres, como uma cascata de conhaque. Passou os dedos pela massa brilhante e depois afastou a mão. Inclinou a cabeça e beijou-a nos lábios, fazendo-a penetrar em um mundo de sensações que, até esse momento, ignorava.

Naquele instante, a estrada se tornou mais pedregosa, e a carruagem deu um solavanco. Snape afastou-se e murmurou:

— Tente dormir. Creio que chegaremos a Wulfdale esta noite, mas muito tarde.

Então, sentindo-se protegida pelo corpo forte do marido, ela adormeceu.

*.*.*.*.*

Era de fato muito tarde quando a carruagem penetrou em estradas bem cuidadas, até a mansão de pedras acinzentadas chamada Wulfdale. Ao som das rodas que se aproximavam, as janelas se iluminaram e tudo adquiriu vida.

Lacaios com o mesmo uniforme cinza que Hermione já conhecia apressaram-se a descer a escadaria da frente, e ajudantes surgiram dos estábulos. Ela tremia de cansaço e frio, e Caldbeck a fez apear do coche para a noite gélida.

Um homem de aparência muito digna, alto, ruivo e começando a ficar careca aproximou-se e fez uma reverência.

— Seja bem-vindo ao lar, milorde. É um prazer recebê-la em Wulfdale, milady.

Antes que Hermione tivesse tempo de agradecer, uma mulher de estatura baixa, roliça e de rosto bondoso desceu as escadas quase correndo e também fez um cumprimento.

— Bem-vindos! Tínhamos certeza de que chegaria esta noite, milorde. Por fim nos trouxe uma noiva! Por favor, entre, senhora — sem dúvida tratava-se da governanta, pensou a castanha — Deve estar morta de fadiga.

Snape adiantou-se, dirigindo-se à esposa.

— Este é o casal Weasley, milady. Tenho certeza de que a sra. Weasley vai deixá-la confortável. Amanhã lhe mostrarei a propriedade.

— Estou feliz de tê-la aqui, senhora — tagarelou a governanta, fazendo Hermione subir as escadas.

As duas penetraram em um vestíbulo enorme, onde se desatacavam escadas geminadas que conduziam ao segundo andar. Cruzaram um elegante salão e, depois de regressarem e subirem a escadaria, entraram em um vasto dormitório decorado de modo feminino, com ornamentos de porcelana e tecidos em vários tons de verde. Hermione hesitou entre se atirar sobre a cama com colchas macias ou no sofá cheio de almofadas, junto à lareira acesa.

Decidiu-se pelo sofá.

— Agora, milady, não se preocupe com nada. Esta noite eu mesma a ajudarei. Sua jovem aia irá para seu próprio quarto e amanhã assumirá seus deveres.

A castanha lembrou-se de Winky com uma pontada de remorso. A garota devia estar também muito cansada. Uma criada entrou nos aposentos.

— Eis Bridget trazendo sua ceia, milady. Queijo e biscoitos com um pouco de vinho quente. Deixe-me ajudá-la com seu chapéu e manto.

Assim falando, a sra. Weasley se agitava de um lado para outro. Depois de ter deixado Hermione bem confortável, saiu do quarto, e a nova senhora de Wulfdale bebericou o vinho, mal tocando no queijo por causa do cansaço que sentia. Estava quase dormindo quando a governanta retornou com dois lacaios que traziam as malas e baús, e que logo se retiraram. Antes que se desse conta, a castanha viu-se de camisola, deitada na enorme cama. Parecia que, mais uma vez, o marido não viria encontrá-la, mas isso não a preocupava no momento. Estava cansada demais para fazer outra coisa além de dormir.

*.*.*.*.*

Hermione acordou um pouco antes do meio-dia, quando Winky afastou o cortinado da cama. O aroma delicioso de chocolate quente vinha de uma mesinha lateral.

— Bom dia, senhorita... Oh! Quero dizer, milady — a aia riu com satisfação — Já deu uma olhada nesta casa? E seus aposentos? Uma maravilha! Creio que o quarto do lorde é conjugado ao seu quarto de vestir — correu a abrir as cortinas das janelas — É um lindo dia. Frio, mas bonito.

A castanha sentou-se, enquanto Winky ajeitava os travesseiros.

— Acho que dormi demais.

— Eu também, milady. A sra. Weasley é muito bondosa e avisou os criados para que me deixassem descansar. O conde deverá levá-la para um passeio pela propriedade. Precisa ficar bem bonita — concluiu a aia, com um sorriso malicioso.

Hermione semicerrou os olhos e imaginou que a aia devia estar especulando sobre seu casamento. Sem dúvida Winky sabia que o casal ainda não dormira junto, e todos os demais na casa já deviam saber o mesmo, porque essas coisas eram difíceis de serem escondidas em uma residência repleta de pessoas.

*.*.*.*.*

As duas horas da tarde, Hermione já tomara o café e usava um vestido simples, de cor púrpura, os cabelos presos com pentes dourados. Estava pronta para encontrar o marido e, após questionar a sra. Weasley, foi vê-lo na biblioteca.

Ele se ergueu assim que a viu entrar.

— Boa tarde. Dormiu bem?

— Sim, obrigada. Espero não tê-lo feito aguardar demais.

— Não, queria que descansasse. Também me levantei mais tarde que o costume. Está pronta para conhecer o pessoal da casa?

Passaram as duas horas seguintes dando um giro para a apresentação de todos os empregados, do secretário do conde ao mais humilde menino dos estábulos. A castanha ficou admirada ao perceber como o marido conhecia todos pelo primeiro nome. Sem um guia, por certo iria se perder da imponente sala de jantar ao quarto, já que a mansão era enorme.

Graham Pritchard, o secretário de Snape, era o filho caçula do vigário local. Alto e magro, cumprimentou Hermione com discrição e em seguida retornou aos seus afazeres.

O marido não a levou para todas as partes da casa.

— Tenho certeza de que vai adorar a ala mais antiga da mansão e de que gostará de explorá-la sozinha.

— E lá que encontrarei a Dama Cinzenta?

— Claro.

— Então, é melhor que vá comigo.

— Está bem.

Passearam pelos jardins até o sol se pôr e o frio os enxotar para dentro de casa.

— Jantamos às sete horas. Está bem para você? — Caldbeck parou ao pé da escada, mas não a fitou — Tem tempo de tirar uma soneca.

A castanha sorriu e balançou a cabeça em negativa.

— Já dormi demais e não estou acostumada a tirar sestas à tarde.

— Entretanto hoje seria conveniente que o fizesse.

Ela ergueu o queixo de modo teimoso. Estava para replicar que não era criança, mas um olhar gelado do marido a deteve.

— Muito bem. Irei me recolher um pouco em meu quarto.

— Então a verei mais tarde.

Depois de caminhar de um lado para outro do quarto, resmungando sobre os homens que achavam que podiam dar ordens a todo mundo, ela perguntou-se por que o marido insistira para que repousasse mais um pouco. A resposta surgiu em sua mente como um raio, deixando-a paralisada. Evidente!

Um frio percorreu-lhe o corpo, provocando-lhe grande agitação. Essa seria a noite da verdade, e ela descobriria os mistérios sobre a vida íntima dos casais!

Hermione tentou ficar deitada por alguns minutos, porém sentia-se agitada demais para repousar. Tentou ler, mas não conseguiu se concentrar e suspirou, aliviada, quando Winky entrou no quarto a fim de prepará-la para o jantar.

Finalmente chegou o momento. Era a hora da verdade!


	7. Capítulo VI

Oi, oi gente! Pelo visto não é só a Hermione que está ansiosa com a noite de núpcias. Borá ler o capítulo?

**Countess of Slytherin:** Eis o capítulo, espero que goste. ^^

**Karinepira:** Não sou malvada, sou uma pessoa tão legal. XD Espero que goste do capítulo.

**Raygranger:** Aproveite o capítulo flor.

**Mel Itaik:** Vejamos como serão as coisas para a Hermione. Aproveite o capítulo.

**Daniela Snape:** Aproveite o capítulo.

**Kkatiasantana:** Juro que não faço por maldade, só que não. Rsrs  
Aproveite o capítulo.

**Mary Snape: **Sim, chegou. Não vou mais enrolar. Aproveite ^^

Lembre-se, comentar nunca é demais!

Bjs e uma boa leitura!

* * *

Encontrou o marido no salão e não conseguiu engolir um só bocado da comida, e lamentou o fato de o cozinheiro ter se esmerado tanto por nada. Caldbeck conduziu uma conversa amena e polida, como se estivesse diante de uma mera conhecida. Por sua vez, Hermione respondia com monossílabos, e Graham, que os acompanhava, tratou de se retirar assim que foi possível.

Como não houvessem mais cavalheiros presentes para um cálice de Porto na biblioteca, nem senhoras para um chá, o casal se retirou em seguida, cada qual ao seu aposento.

A castanha permaneceu com o olhar distante, enquanto Winky escovava seus cabelos e os atava com uma fita de cetim. Sem comentários, aceitou a camisola cor de creme que a aia lhe apresentou e deixou-se vestir sem protestar.

O tecido macio moldava-lhe os seios, delineando cada curva do corpo de maneira sensual. Ajustava o laço do négligé, quando ouviu uma batida na porta do quarto de vestir.

— É tudo por hoje, Winky. Pode se retirar.

Assim dizendo, voltou-se para a porta, enquanto a criada saía, e segundos depois Snape entrou, fazendo-a perder o fôlego.

Retirara o paletó e a gravata. A calça justa acentuava a musculatura das longas pernas, e a camisa com as mangas arregaçadas exibia o tórax rijo. Como sempre, ele a cumprimentou de modo formal.

— Toma um copo de vinho comigo, querida?

Ela apenas acenou, concordando, de súbito consciente do decote pronunciado da camisola. Deu-lhe as costas depressa e dirigiu-se ao sofá. A delicada lingerie realçava seu corpo a cada movimento, e Hermione não pôde deixar de sentir o olhar do marido cravado em suas curvas generosas.

O conde serviu o vinho e sentou-se ao seu lado, enquanto ela procurava algo para dizer. Em breve a bebida a fez parar de tremer, e sentiu-se mais relaxada.

— Amanhã, se quiser, poderemos andar a cavalo e eu lhe mostrarei uma parte das propriedades.

— Sim, adoro montar! Mas... o que aconteceu com os meus cavalos?

— Chegaram a Wulfdale hoje pela manhã. Há uma égua castanha maravilhosa.

— É verdade — Hermione sempre se sentia à vontade conversando sobre seus cavalos — Ainda não a montei no campo. Poderei experimentar amanhã. Obrigada por trazê-la para cá.

— De nada. Aliás, estivemos tão ocupados que nem tive tempo de lhe dar isto.

Caldbeck retirou uma pequena caixa de veludo do bolso da camisa e entregou-a à esposa, que retirou a fita de cetim, ergueu a tampa e ficou muda de admiração.

— Que beleza! — murmurou, erguendo para a luz um delicado colar de safiras incrustadas em ouro. Fitou o marido — Não sei o que dizer. É generoso demais. Já me deu pérolas lindas!

— Pérolas são para uma noiva. Safiras para uma esposa — inclinou-se para frente, tomou-lhe o colar das mãos e circundou-lhe o pescoço, pressionando o fecho. Depois examinou o efeito — Sim, combinaram perfeitamente com você — afastou as alças da camisola, que resvalaram para os braços macios e brancos da esposa — Realçaram maravilhosamente sua tez.

Com gestos firmes, puxou-a para si e beijou-a. Sem afastar os lábios, ergueu-a e a fez sentar em seu colo, de modo que sentiu a força de sua excitação.

O quarto pareceu rodar, enquanto Snape retirava o delicado roupão da esposa. O tecido leve caiu sobre o tapete sem fazer ruído. Em seguida, baixou a camisola, revelando um par de seios brancos e intumescidos.

Com dedos experientes, circundou um mamilo rijo e beijou-o, fazendo-a gemer. Logo a mão firme deslizou para as coxas roliças, pressionando seu interior e obrigando-a a arquear os quadris de maneira instintiva.

Sem dizer uma palavra, Caldbeck tomou-a nos braços e a levou para a cama, onde acabou de lhe retirar a camisola. Estática, Hermione observou-o despir a própria roupa e revelar sua masculinidade de modo natural.

O conde deitou-se ao lado da esposa, passeou o olhar pelo corpo branco e tremulo, onde apenas as safiras brilhavam na semi-escuridão do quarto. Com gestos calmos, sem pressa, recomeçou a acariciar os seios túmidos, os quadris e as coxas delicadas da castanha, que jamais sentira sensações tão maravilhosas. Um calor intenso a dominava, e ela suspirou, esticando os braços para cima.

Entregou-se à sensualidade das carícias de Snape, que a transportavam para um mundo novo e desconhecido. De repente, sem saber de que maneira, sentiu que explodia por dentro, como se fosse um grande favo de mel, e um prazer inimaginável a envolveu, fazendo-a gritar.

Não se passou nem um minuto depois da intensa explosão de prazer e sentiu Caldbeck postar-se sobre seu corpo que, com cuidado, a penetrou. Ela sentiu uma dor aguda, soltou um gemido agoniado, tentou retrair o corpo, se afastar, mas o moreno foi firme. Com paciência iniciou uma dança erótica, cheia de caricias. De início lenta, para fazê-la se acostumar, aos poucos, foi-se tornando quase frenética. Por fim, com um gemido abafado, deixou-se cair para o lado.

Passaram-se alguns minutos, enquanto ambos recobravam a respiração.

— Sentiu muita dor? — perguntou ele, por fim. A castanha balançou a cabeça de forma tímida.

— Mais ou menos.

— Gostou da experiência? — ela sorriu, meio tímida ainda.

— Bem, milorde. Não tenho parâmetros para julgar. Mas devo dizer que achei muito agradável, o começo principalmente.

Por um instante pensou que ele iria sorrir, então o marido voltou a abraçá-la.

— É uma mulher sensual, como sempre pensei — a castanha ficou no aguardo de mais elogios, mas nada aconteceu. Suspirou, pensando que, pelo menos, o conde ficara contente com o acordo que fizera, e ela não o desapontara.

*.*

Uma outra mulher. O senhor da mansão a trouxera. O conde a tirara da carruagem, as mãos em sua cintura.

Ele estremeceu, sentindo uma dor aguda no peito. A imagem da mulher não lhe saía do pensamento, como um demônio tentador. Não aguentava mais! Precisava agir e purgar o mundo de tanta iniquidade.

*.*

Hermione despertou no leito com cortinado, ao som de água e sentindo perfume de lavanda. Tudo indicava que Winky estava lhe preparando o banho. Que estranho! Ela não pedira nada. Girou na cama e fez uma careta, porque se sentia muito dolorida.

Não era de admirar, pensou. Passara grande parte da noite gemendo e se agitando com as carícias hábeis do marido, ou sentindo o peso de seu corpo musculoso, que se movia de modo ritmado e que a fizera alcançar picos de êxtase e paixão.

Sorriu consigo mesma. Por mais fria que fosse sua aparência em sociedade, Snape era um vulcão entre as quatro paredes do quarto! Já não se sentia curiosa a respeito de sexo.

Sentou-se na cama e, com cuidado, afastou os lençóis, revelando uma larga mancha de sangue sobre a brancura do linho. Sim, por certo agora a criadagem já não teria dúvidas de que o casamento do amo fora consumado. Como poderia enfrentar o olhar de Winky essa manhã?

E o que acontecera com sua camisola? Encontrou-a ao pé da cama. Caldbeck devia tê-la posto ali quando se levantara pela manhã. Hermione segurou o travesseiro ao lado e aspirou seu perfume. Ainda podia sentir a fragrância amadeirada dos cabelos do marido, e isso a fez estremecer de prazer. Enfiou a camisola pela cabeça e apoiou os pés sobre o tapete. Ao ouvir o rumor, Winky voltou-se, exibindo um largo sorriso.

— Bom dia, milady. Dobby me informou que desejava seu banho assim que acordasse.

Winky? Sim, lembrou a castanha, o criado particular de Snape. Sem dúvida fora o marido quem dera a ordem. Um leve aborrecimento a possuiu. Quem o conde pensava que era para decretar a que horas devia se banhar? Tratou de controlar a irritação porque, afinal, naquele momento, um banho não seria nada mau.

Entrou na banheira, ficou com a água até o queixo e deixou-se envolver pelo calor delicioso, até que o aroma das ervas e sais desfez seu mau humor.

.

Uma hora mais tarde, calma e relaxada, Hermione entrou na sala de jantar, onde encontrou o marido terminando o café. O conde levantou-se ao vê-la.

— Bom dia. Dormiu bem?

O habitual olhar frio encontrou o rosto corado da esposa, que decidiu ser simpática.

— Sim, e obrigada pelo banho. Foi muita consideração de sua parte.

— Sou sempre um cavalheiro.

Dessa vez ela imaginou um traço de ironia nas palavras de Caldbeck, mas com ele era impossível afirmar qualquer coisa.

O marido passeou o olhar pelo seu vestido de montaria e perguntou:

— Vejo que se preparou para andar a cavalo hoje. Tem certeza?

Dessa vez ela sentiu as faces em fogo, e gaguejou:

— A-acho que... sim. Costumo montar de lado.

— Que sorte.

De novo o leve tom de ironia, que a fez franzir as sobrancelhas. Sim, Snape estava zombando dela.

— Sem dúvida — replicou, em tom sarcástico. Mas é claro que o conde fingiu não perceber.

— Bem, depois que tomar seu desjejum, poderemos cavalgar, milady.

*.*.*.*.*

Saíram para a manhã outonal e fria, Hermione montando a égua castanha de sua propriedade, e Caldbeck em um alazão cinzento. Os colmos se destacavam de encontro ao céu de anil, descortinando bosques nos tons quentes de outono, do amarelo ao ferrugem, onde, aqui e ali, surgiam ovelhas saltitantes. Pequenas cachoeiras murmurejavam, enchendo o ar de sons.

O odor de madeira e relva penetrava em suas narinas. A castanha lançou um olhar para o marido, que cavalgava aprumado, os ombros largos e eretos, e o chapéu elegantemente inclinado sobre a testa. Sem dúvida era um belo homem, refletiu, sem poder afastar o olhar.

A alegria que sentia parecia contagiar todo o cenário e, ante seus olhos, tudo resplandecia.

— Yorkshire é sempre tão bonito assim? — perguntou, sem conseguir se conter.

— Esta parte em particular é conhecida por sua beleza — respondeu o lorde, com a costumeira indiferença.

— Sempre tive vontade de conhecer o campo. Meu tio não saía de Londres para nada.

— Eu prefiro a vida rural. Gostaria de lhe mostrar uma casa que pretendo comprar. É conhecida como Mansão Shrieking Shack e poderá servir muito bem para as suas obras de caridade. Tem espaço de sobra para abrigar órfãos e idosos. Como Wulfdale, possui alas muito antigas e outras novas, além de estábulos e campos para cultivo.

— Oh! Seria maravilhoso! Adorarei visitá-la. Uma fazenda é o ideal. Crianças precisam de ar livre e contato com a natureza. Quero que os meus meninos tenham um lar de verdade.

Snape apontou para o lado oeste e perguntou:

— Quando manifestou a sua vocação para a caridade? — ela franziu o nariz.

— Creio que meus pais ainda viviam, e depois que faleceram, meus tios não se importavam com o que eu fazia, contanto que não os incomodasse. Sempre fui muito responsável e gostava de bordar, levar o cachorro para passear e ler para minha avó. Aliás, isso constituía um prazer, porque vovó era um encanto de pessoa — seu rosto adquiriu uma expressão triste — Senti muito quando ela morreu.

— Tem um coração terno, Mione.

— Acha? Nunca pensei assim a meu respeito, e parece que as demais pessoas também não. Só sabem falar sobre o meu gênio terrível.

O conde a fitou por um instante e comentou:

— Foi o que me disseram.

— Sim, e por enquanto o senhor não liga, mas quero ver como procederá no dia que descobrir meu temperamento.

— Ideia interessante — Caldbeck apontou para um vale — Lá está a casa. Vamos?

— É claro!

Hermione esporeou a égua, e o conde a seguiu colina abaixo.

A casa era mesmo muito grande. Quatro alas circundavam um pátio, e numerosas chaminés erguiam-se de encontro ao céu azul. O mofo cobria as pedras cinzentas dos muros, e ervas daninhas infestavam os jardins.

— Por que a maioria das janelas estão lacradas com pedras? Era um meio de defesa? — quis saber a castanha.

— Pode ser, porém o mais provável é que tenham sido muradas porque, no passado, existia um imposto sobre janelas. Mas elas poderão ser abertas com facilidade.

Snape apeou e ajudou a esposa a descer do cavalo também. Assim que tocou o solo, sentiu um frio na espinha dorsal.

— Acha que alguém nos observa, milorde? — ele olhou em torno.

— Não vejo ninguém.

— Estranho... Talvez seja apenas impressão.

— Creio que tem uma imaginação muito fértil, querida, mas é muito intuitiva também. Entretanto não há viva alma por aqui, além de nós dois.

Hermione aquiesceu, feliz por tê-lo ao lado. Seu tio sempre ridicularizara seus pressentimentos.

Junto ao marido, penetrou no pátio interno da mansão. O ar ali era abafado, mas não úmido. Enquanto vagavam de cômodo em cômodo, subindo e descendo escadas, o entusiasmo dela pela casa foi aumentando.

— Mas é um lugar esplêndido! Nunca se sabe o que se vai encontrar atrás da próxima porta. As crianças irão adorar!

— Muito bem. Se gostou, efetuarei a compra.

— Acredita que a casa poderá ser restaurada?

— Sim, é bastante sólida. Começaremos pelas alas mais novas e deixaremos as mais antigas para o fim.

Assim dizendo, o conde abriu uma porta e comentou:

— Sem dúvida teremos que acabar com isto. Não sei como a mansão não pegou fogo.

A castanha passou por ele, olhou em volta e riu. O quarto estava forrado de feno, do chão até quase o teto.

— Deus! Alguém utilizou este espaço como celeiro. Mas não creio que foi recentemente.

— Tem razão. É feno velho. — Caldbeck se aproximou e a cingiu pela cintura. — Mas está seco.

Inclinou-se às suas costas e beijou-a no pescoço, fazendo-a estremecer. A sensação já familiar de frio no estômago surgiu depressa e, enquanto as mãos fortes se fechavam de modo delicado sobre seus seios, ela se apoiou no peito rijo.

Mas no momento em que Snape a fez voltar-se e fitá-lo, algo passou correndo pelos pés de Hermione, que gritou.

— Ratos!

O conde a apressou para a porta, suspirando.

— Tem razão. Não é um lugar seguro para ficarmos — de volta à casa, a castanha discursou sobre seu plano para o orfanato, e o marido a ouviu com paciência, de vez em quando dando uma opinião ou fazendo algum comentário.

— Vou chamar de Orfanato New Beginning.

— Acho melhor Orfanato Lady Caldbeck.

— Verdade? É, pode ser...

E ela continuou a falar, até que o marido ergueu a mão.

— Chega! Pressinto que irá me levar à bancarrota em menos de doze meses.

A castanha o fitou para ver se falava a sério, mas o rosto másculo continuava impenetrável.

— Já está preocupado com o investimento que fez, milorde?

— Ainda não.

— Muito bem! O desafio para uma corrida até o estábulo — sem maiores avisos, esporeou a égua e saiu como uma flecha. Podia ouvir o som de cascos logo atrás, e apesar de sua montaria ser fabulosa, a do conde não ficava nada a dever.

Embora Hermione insuflasse o animal para que corresse mais, logo notou que Snape possuía grande conhecimento do terreno, e isso o faria vencer a corrida.

De repente, ela percebeu que desejava a vitória de qualquer jeito. Não podia perder para aquele homem de gelo, enigmático e misterioso que controlava sua vida!

Com o canto do olho divisou uma ravina, e para lá se dirigiu. Entretanto o esforço da égua castanha foi muito grande e, nervosa, empinou, fazendo a castanha cair, as rendas das anáguas circundando as pernas brancas, que logo tratou de cobrir.

Zonza, e segurando uma risada ouviu o rumor dos cascos do cavalo que se aproximava e, em questão de segundos, o conde corria para o seu lado.

— Mione! Está ferida?

Pela primeira vez ela detectou uma emoção verdadeira na voz rouca.

— Não, estou bem... acho.

Na verdade, apesar de querer dar risada, a queda a perturbara um pouco e não se sentia disposta a bravatas.

Caldbeck a fez levantar com cuidado, depois examinou a montaria.

— Se voltar a montar dessa maneira irresponsável, asseguro que não verá mais esta égua.

As palavras foram ditas com suavidade, mas com grande determinação e frieza, que a fizeram piscar diversas vezes.

— Como ousa? — ela segurou as rédeas do animal com gesto raivoso.

— Falo sério, Mione. Não voltará a se expor ao perigo como fez hoje.

Irada, tornou a montar, deu as costas ao marido e seguiu bem devagar para a estrebaria. Saber que estava errada não melhorou o mau humor de Hermione. Ao contrário, só porque agira de modo imprudente ou, quem sabe, um tanto irresponsável, não era motivo para o marido ameaçá-la.

Imagine! Tirar-lhe a égua querida! Só porque concordara em se casar com ele não lhe dava o direito de ser seu amo e senhor. Talvez a lei inglesa achasse que sim, mas ela, não!

Se bem que Snape tivesse razão... em parte. Porém era um arrogante! Decidir quando devia tomar banho! Ordenar que fosse tirar uma sesta! Quem pensava que era?

Sentada à escrivaninha, rasgou em tiras o papel de carta e atirou o tinteiro na parede.

Não se submeteria a tantos mandos! Não temia o marido! Às vezes ficava um pouco receosa, mas isso passaria. Recusava-se a conversar com ele ou a comer em sua companhia. Que jantasse sozinho essa noite, em seu grandioso salão, e em todas as noites seguintes também! Preferia jantar em seu próprio quarto, e pediria que Winky lhe trouxesse uma bandeja sempre.

Assim pensando, dirigiu-se à escrivaninha outra vez e recolheu os pedaços de papel rasgado. Não valia a pena sobrecarregar Winky de trabalho só porque estava furiosa com o marido. Atirou o papel na lareira e fitou uma figura de porcelana que representava uma pastora sorridente.

— Não ria para mim! Você é uma pastora muito sem graça! Comporte-se ou vou atirá-la no fogo também!

Após esse rompante infantil, sentiu-se mais calma, sentou-se no sofá e cruzou os braços sobre o peito. Por que Snape era tão irritante e charmoso ao mesmo tempo?

Suspirou, frustrada.

*.*.*.*.*

Então, a jovem esposa estava de mau humor e recusara-se a descer para jantar? A mensagem que ela enviara era bastante fria, e Severus sorriu consigo mesmo enquanto dava o nó na gravata.

O que será que Mione esperava que ele fizesse? Porém sabia que a raiva da esposa não duraria muito tempo, e ansiava por uma longa vida de casado, com rusgas e reconciliações. Pressentia que Hermione poderia ser muito mais geniosa do que estava sendo, e sentia-se curioso para ver até onde chegaria seu temperamento impetuoso.

Talvez não devesse ter sido tão brusco com ela, refletiu. Não pretendia comandar com mão de ferro, e fora justamente a impetuosidade, a coragem, a doçura e a paixão dela que o haviam atraído, assim que a conhecera. Já a tinha sob seu poder e, de fato, quase a raptara, mas não podia permitir que corresse perigo todas as vezes que se deixasse levar pelo temperamento impetuoso.

Severus estremeceu ao lembrar da castanha estendida no solo e lutando para respirar. A ideia de perdê-la, depois de ter despertado sua sensualidade na noite anterior, de maneira tão arrebatadora, o enchia de apreensão, e um vazio muito conhecido invadiu-lhe a alma.

Precisava tomar conta da esposa e muito bem, refletiu. Ela era sua responsabilidade.

*.*

Do alto de uma colina ali perto, ele a viu cair, as saias subindo para revelar as lindas pernas brancas. Gemeu de leve. Demônio! O mal o consumia, não lhe dando paz, e precisava ser extirpado.

O poder crescia em seu íntimo. Podia senti-lo, prová-lo, testar sua força. Estendeu os braços e ergueu o rosto para o céu noturno, um grito escapando de suas entranhas.

Breve! Muito em breve, agiria para livrar o mundo do mal. Era o emissário divino da pureza, e com fogo purificaria o cenário corrupto e defeituoso de Yorkshire.


End file.
